1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating devices, more particularly to a heat dissipating device with a plurality of interlocked fins that are easily and securely interlocked.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation of a computer, electronic component thereof such as a central processing unit (CPU) generates large amounts of heat. The generated heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Generally, a heat dissipating device is attached to the electronic component for a cooling purpose. A typical heat dissipating device includes a base plate and a plurality of fins extending from the base plate. The base plate is attached to the electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component, and the heat absorbed by the base plate is then dissipated to ambient air via the fins. However, the fins are easily disengaged from the adjacent fins when the assembled fins are subject to mechanical shocks.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipating device which has a plurality of fins securely interlocked with each other.